Saengil chukha hamnida, lee taemin!
by chocoaddicted
Summary: Seharusnya 18 Juli itu adalah hari yang istimewa bagi Taemin. Tapi, bagaimana kalau di hari ulang tahunnya dia justru ketiban sial terus bersama seseorang yang jadi musuh bebuyutannya? Please Read and give me a feedback. DLDR. Kamsahamnida c:


Kim Geun Hyun _imnida_! Ini ff pertama saya di _screenplays_. Semoga ada yang mau memberikan _feedback_-nya ke saya. Aminnn… Oh iya, ff ini juga udah saya publish di fb saya sebelum ulang tahun Taemin.

Ayo sama-sama nyanyi untuk Taemin…

Saengil chukha hamnida… Saengil chukha hamnida… Saranghaneun uri Taemin, SAENGIL CHUKHA HAMNIDA! #happybirthdayLEETAEMIN

**~oOo~**

**Disclaimer: **semua _cast_ di sini bukan punya saya, kecuali OC. Hehehe

**Warning: **segala kegajean dan keanehan yang akan terjadi (?) di _fict _ini.

~oOo~

**SAENGIL**** CHUKHAE, TAEMIN-AH!**

~oOo~

**행복한****독서**

_**Haengboghan Dogseo! ^^**_

Selamat membaca! ^^

~oOo~

Taemin sedang mendengus kesal di gudang olah raga yang sangat berantakan dengan sebuah alat pel di tangannya. Bagaimana ia tidak kesal karena di hari yang seharusnya menyenangkan ini—hari ulang tahunnya, ia harus mendapatkan hukuman membersihkan gudang peralatan olah raga bersama dengan gadis-sok-pintar-musuh-bebuyutannya, Kim Daera.

"_Ya_! Cowok cantik! Cepat pel sudut sebelah sana!" perintah seorang gadis berambut cokelat yang dicepol satu sambil menunjuk sudut ruangan itu.

Taemin mendengus dan menatap sebal Daera. "Kenapa tidak kau saja?"

"_Ya_! Aku sudah menyapu seluruh sudut gudang ini, dan kau tinggal mengepel saja!"

"Aish! Kau menyapu dengan _vacuum cleaner_! Sedangkan aku harus mengepel dengan tongkat ini? Tidak adil!"

"_A… _kau takut kuku-kuku di jari lentikmu itu rusak, ya? Baru jadi selebriti saja gayamu selangit!"

"_YA_! Aku itu _manly_!"

"Aku ragu."

"Aish! _No jinjja_!"

Taemin dengan kasar mencelupkan alat pel itu ke dalam ember hingga air di dalamnya menyembur mengenai mukanya sendiri. Daera yang melihat hal itu tentu saja tertawa dan itu membuat kekesalan Taemin makin memuncak.

Dengan wajah merah karena marah dan kesal, Taemin mulai mengerjakan hukuman dari Kim-_seonsaengnim_ dengan mengepel gudang berantakan itu.

Taemin dan Daera mendapat hukuman membersihkan gudang olah raga karena keduanya terlibat adu mulut hingga adu lempar peralatan sekolah di dalam kelas musik Kim-_seonsaengnim_. Dan parahnya, kamus tebal Bahasa Inggris-Korea yang hendak dilempar oleh Taemin mengenai wajah Kim-_seonsaengnim _dengan telak. Tentu saja itu membuat Sang Guru geram.

"Aish! _Cegiral_!" umpat Taemin disela-sela kegiatannya mengepel lantai yang penuh debu itu. Sementara Daera sedang duduk di depan gudang sambil memakan keripik kentangnya dan mendengarkan musik lewat i-Pod hitamnya.

~oOo~

"Aku pulang~" Taemin melepas sepatu dan mengganti dengan sandal rumah lalu bergegas menuju ke dapur karena haus yang tak terkira.

Membuka kulkas, Taemin langsung menenggak air dingin sebanyak-banyaknya untuk membahasi tenggorokannya. Membersihkan gudang olah raga yang berantakannya seperti kapal pecah memang menguras tenaga. Apalagi melakukannya bersama musuh bebuyutan, itu sangat menguras banyak energi.

Setelah merasa tenggorokannya sudah tidak meronta-ronta minta minum, Taemin baru tersadar kalau _dorm_-nya bersama keempat _hyung_-nya yang lain sangat sepi. Di mana _hyungdeul_-nya itu?

Dengan langkah lemas, Taemin menelusuri seisi _dorm_—mencari keberadaan _hyungdeul_-nya—namun hanya suara jangkrik dan burung hantu beruhu-uhu yang terdengar. Tidak, tidak, maksudnya hanya keheningan yang dapat ia rasakan dan ia lihat.

"Mungkin sedang main," pikir Taemin.

_Ya, _Taemin-_ah_. Masa _hyung_-mu masih suka main sih? Mereka kan sudah besar dan mereka selebriti top di Korea Selatan, bahkan hampir seluruh penjuru dunia tahu mereka. Masa kau berpikir mereka main sih? Tapi, ya begitulah Taemin. Sangat polos dan menggemaskan.

~oOo~

Taemin menggonta-ganti _channel_ TV sambil makan malam dengan _ramyon _buatannya. _Ramyon _yang kebanyakan berisi daging dan kuah itu terpaksa menjadi menu makan malamnya karena Key—Si _Umma _yang biasa memasak untuk SHINee—sampai detik ini belum pulang juga bersama keempat temannya yang lain.

"Sluuurrrpp~" Taemin menandaskan kuah di dalam mangkuk putih yang besar itu. Mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan lengan yang tertutupi kaos panjang berwarna abu-abu, Taemin melirik jam yang menggantung di dinding.

"Jam tujuh malam. Kenapa _hyungdeul _belum pulang, ya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Taemin berpikir dan mencari jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Mungkinkah _hyungdeul_-nya pergi manggung tanpa dirinya? Tapi, manajer mereka pasti mengkonfirmasikan dulu padanya, jadi itu tidak mungkin.

Apa _hyungdeul _-nya keasikan bermain ya jadi melupakan Taemin yang sedang berulang tahun hari ini? Tapi, itu juga tidak mungkin karena tadi pagi keempat _hyung_-nya itu mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya.

Menghela napas panjang, akhirnya Taemin memutuskan untuk menghubungi keempat kakaknya itu.

"_Nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat dihubungi. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi. Tut… tut… tut.._"

Taemin melemparkan ponselnya di atas sofa dengan kesal. Dari keempat _hyungdeul_-nya dan satu orang manajer, nomor mereka satu pun tidak ada yang bisa dihubungi.

Taemin kembali melirik jam yang menggantung dengan manis di dinding _dorm_. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 07.23 malam. Merasa sangat bosan dan kesepian di _dorm _sendirian, Taemin memutuskan untuk keluar dan jalan-jalan sebentar sekalian menunggu keempat _hyung_-nya pulang lalu menagih kado dari mereka.

Menyambar ponselnya yang tadi dihempaskan dengan kesal, Taemin pun beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

~oOo~

Taemin sangat membenci hal ini; keluar sendirian dengan menggunakan penyamaran yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Bagaimana bisa nyaman jika _wig _berwarna hitam seleher itu membuat kepalanya gatal? Jika tidak ingat ia berada di tempat umum seperti ini, Taemin mungkin sudah melemparkan _wig _itu ke tong sampah.

Taemin membetulkan posisi topinya hingga menutupi kepalanya dengan sempurna, sebagian wajahnya juga tidak terlalu kelihatan. Ia juga memakai sebuah kacamata bening dengan bingkai berwarna hitam. Pakaian yang dipakainya pun tidak menonjol, hanya celana pendek selutut dengan kaos panjang abu-abu bertuliskan "Love MJ", dan jangan lupakan sepatu kets putih yang menghiasi kakinya.

Taemin berjalan-jalan dengan santai di trotoar jalan yang ada di Kota Seoul. Ia bisa menikmati pemandangan gedung dan toko-toko yang ramai dengan berjalan kaki langsung seperti ini lebih mengasikkan dibanding memandangnya dari dalam mobil.

Taemin berpapasan dengan seorang gadis SMA yang baru saja pulang sekolah—terlihat dari gadis itu yang masih memakai seragam sekolah—sedang memakan gulali besar berwarna merah muda. Tergiur dengan gulali tersebut, Taemin pun mencari di mana toko yang menjual gulali yang manis itu berada.

Taemin sudah mendapatkan gulali yang ia inginkan di tangannya. Ketika ia akan mengambil uang di dalam kantung celana, ia berubah menjadi panik. Ah~ ternyata ia tidak membawa uang saat keluar tadi! Taemin menggigit bibir bawahnya merutuki dirinya yang kelewat ceroboh.

"_Ottokhae_?" batin Taemin.

Ia sangat menginginkan gulali itu, bahkan dia sudah menggigitnya tadi. Lalu kalau dia kembalikan kepada _ajeossi _penjual gulali itu, dapat dipastikan Taemin akan diumpat habis-habisan—karena wajah _ajeossi _itu terlihat sangar di mata Taemin—lalu jika saat itu penyamarannya terbongkar habislah riwayatnya karena akan muncul berita "Taemin _Maknae _SHINee tidak dapat membayar sebuah gulali". Hancurlah reputasinya.

"_Ajeossi_, aku mau gulalinya satu," ucap seorang gadis dengan nada datar. Suara itu begitu _familiar_ di telinga Taemin.

Taemin segera menoleh dan melihat _rival_-nya sedang berdiri di sampingnya. Haruskah dia meminta pertolongan kepada _rival_-nya ini?

Taemin berdehem mencoba menghilangkan rasa gengsinya, lalu ia melirik Kim Daera yang sedang menunggu gulali itu jadi.

"Kim Daera," panggilnya.

Daera menoleh dan menautkan alisnya menatap orang asing yang baru saja memanggil namanya.

"_Nugu_?" tanya Daera dengan datar.

Taemin menelan ludahnya. Oke, lebih baik malu di depan satu orang daripada malu di depan banyak orang. Walaupun Kim Daera adalah musuh abadi Lee Taemin, tidak apalah.

"Ini aku. Taemin," sahut Taemin dengan suara bisikan.

"Hm? Aku tidak mendengarmu," sahut Daera dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Sebenarnya Daera tahu sejak awal kalau itu adalah Taemin tapi ia berpura-pura tidak tahu dan mencoba membalas kejadian tadi siang yang menyebabkan ia dihukum membersihkan gudang.

Taemin menghela napas berat. "_Gwaenchana, gwaenchana_…" Taemin terus melafalkan mantera itu dalam batinnya.

"Lee Taemin," kata Taemin sedikit lebih jelas.

"_A… _Taemin-_ah_," ucap Daera agak kencang sehingga Taemin terpaksa membekap mulutnya. _Ajeossi_ yang melihat adegan itu menautkan alis.

"Kami teman kok, _ajeossi_!" ucap Taemin—yang seolah mengerti tatapan aneh dari _ajeossi _itu—dengan tangan kanan merangkul bahu Daera dan tangan kiri membekap mulut Daera.

_Ajeossi _itu mendengus dan akhirnya menyelesaikan pembuatan gulali untuk Daera. "Ini," katanya sambil menyerahkan gulali itu ke Daera.

Daera melepaskan tangan Taemin dari mulutnya dengan paksa kemudian ia segera mengambil gulali itu dan membayarkan sejumlah uang. Sebelum Daera beranjak dari sana, Taemin segera menarik tangannya.

"Tolong pinjami aku uang," mohon Taemin dengan mata memelas.

~oOo~

"_Ya_! Kenapa kau terus mengikutiku?" tanya Daera yang kesal karena dari toko gulali itu, Taemin terus mengikutinya ke mana pun.

"Aku tidak ada uang untuk pulang," sahut Taemin dengan jujur.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya kau bisa ada di sana?"

"Menggunakan uang yang tertinggal di saku celanaku,"

Daera menghentikan langkahnya hanya untuk menghembuskan napas gusar. Di kedua tangannya terdapat kantung belanjaan yang lumayan besar. Taemin sudah menawarkan diri untuk membawakannya tapi, Daera selalu menolak dengan tegas.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Daera dengan jengkel.

"Karena aku ingin meminjam uang darimu tentu saja," sahut Taemin dengan wajah polosnya.

"Uangku sudah habis untuk membayar gulalimu tadi! Apa kau bodoh tidak menyadari kalau aku pulang berjalan kaki sekarang?"

Daera benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa cowok di sampingnya ini begitu polos dan tidak peka sih?

"_Mian_," sesal Taemin dengan wajah sedih.

Daera tidak memedulikannya dan memilih berjalan hendak menyebrangi jalan. Tepat saat itu juga ada sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Mobil itu membunyikan klaksonnya dengan nyaring membuat Taemin menoleh dan ia juga melihat Daera yang sedang menyebrangi jalan.

"Daera-_ya_, AWAS!"

Daera menoleh dan melihat mobil melaju dengan kencang ke arahnya. Ia tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, sudah pasrah akan apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Daera merasa tubuhnya terhempas. Ia pikir ia akan mati, namun ketika membuka kelopak matanya, ia melihat wajah Taemin yang berada sangat dekat dengannya. Topi yang dikenakan Taemin entah terbang ke mana.

Taemin menatap agak lama sepasang mata _hazel _di depannya. Ia mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali mengagumi betapa indahnya mata itu. Mata musuh yang amat sangat menyebalkan baginya.

"_Ya_! Cepat bangun! Kau berat tahu!" bentak Daera.

Taemin pun langsung tersadar dari kekagumannya. Ia segera melepaskan kedua tangannya yang tadi memeluk daera dan melindungi kepalanya agar tidak terbentur dengan aspal, lalu ia berdiri dan mencari di mana topinya tadi terbang.

"Haaah~ topiku hilang! Bagaimana aku bisa pulang nanti tanpa penyamaran?" keluh Taemin yang tidak dapat menemukan topinya.

"Aish! Itu kan hanya topi! Kau bisa pulang dengan begitu saja," kata Daera sambil merapikan belanjaannya yang berceceran.

"Kalau begitu penyamaranku akan cepat terbongkar dan—_ya_! Harusnya kau berterimakasih padaku karena sudah menyelamatkan hidupmu!" sungut Taemin.

Daera mendengus setelah berhasil mengumpulkan belanjaannya. "Ikut aku!"

"_Ya_! Mau ke mana?"

"Ke apartemenku."

~oOo~

"Aish! Pelan-pelan, _pabo_!" Taemin meringis saat Daera mengobati punggung telapak tangannya yang lecet karena gesekan dengan aspal.

"Kau benar-benar seperti cewek. Begitu saja sudah mengeluh kesakitan!" cibir Daera setelah menempelkan plester ke punggung telapak tangan Taemin yang lecet.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku itu _manly_! Kau lupa dengan aksiku tadi?"

Daera memutar bola matanya mendengar ucapan Taemin.

"Harusnya hari ini aku bahagia karena hari ini ulang tahunku," gumam Taemin dengan suara tercekat. "Tapi, aku tertimpa sial terus."

Daera yang sedang merapikan peralatan obat-obatan ke kotak P3K langsung menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia mendongak dan melihat ekspresi pilu di wajah musuhnya itu.

Daera berdehem membasahi tenggorokannya yang mendadak kering. "Jadi menolongku tadi merupakan kesialan?"

"_Ne_. Bahkan kau tidak mengucapkan terima kasih sama sekali," sahut Taemin.

"Aiiisssh! _Jinjja_!" Daera berniat menjitak Taemin tapi diurungkan niat itu.

~oOo~

"Taemin-_ah_, kau ada di mana?" terdengar suara beberapa _namja _di seberang sambungan sana. Taemin segera menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga.

"Aku di apartemen teman, _hyungs_! _Hyungs _ke mana saja? Dari aku pulang sekolah aku sendirian di _dorm_!"

"_Mian_, kami mendadak ada sebuah acara jadi tidak sempat memberitahumu," sahut Onew. "Sekarang kau cepat pulang, Taemin-_ah_!"

"Tidak bisa, _hyungs_."

"_Wae_?" kali ini Key yang bertanya.

"Aku tidak bawa uang, _hyung_."

"Kalau begitu biar kami yang menjemputmu," ucap Jjong.

"Kirimkan alamat apartemen temanmu, kami segera ke sana!" ujar Minho.

"_Ne_," sahut Taemin.

"Ya sudah, jangan nakal di sana, Taemin-_ah_!" pesan Si _Umma_ lalu sambungan diputus dan Taemin segera mengetikkan alamat apartemen Daera lewat SMS ke nomor Onew.

Taemin menghembuskan napasnya dan melepas _wig _yang membuat kepalanya gatal itu. Angin malam menerbangkan anak rambutnya. Taemin menyibakkan anak rambut itu agar tidak menyolok mata, saat itu ia melihat punggung telapak tangannya yang tadi diobati Daera.

Taemin jadi teringat saat menyelamatkan Daera tadi. Wajah _yeoja _itu ternyata cantik juga, meski pribadinya sangat dingin dan seenaknya. Taemin juga merasa kalau Daera itu sebenarnya adalah gadis yang baik dan peduli. Terbukti saat tadi ia menjalani hukuman, Daera membantunya mengepel meski gadis itu marah-marah dulu padanya yang tidak kunjung selesai menlaksanakan hukumannya.

Taemin mengulum senyum. Dan entah bagaimana caranya, jantungnya tiba-tiba berdentum dengan keras. Taemin menyentuh dada kirinya. Apa ia jatuh cinta dengan gadis itu? Taemin menggelengkan kepala. Tidak mungkin, batinnya.

"Cowok cantik! Cepat masuk! Angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan!" perintah Daera dari dalam apartemen.

Taemin tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera masuk ke dalam apartemen. Ia memang tadi sedang berdiri di balkon apartemen Daera untuk menjawab telepon dari _hyungs_-nya.

"Apa sih? Cere—"

"_Saengil chukhae, _Taemin_i_," ucap Daera dengan wajah datar namun terdengar tulus.

Taemin masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Sebuah kue tart rasa tiramisu tersaji di atas meja tamu dengan lilin yang menunjukkan angka delapan belas.

"_N-no neun_,"

"_Wae_? _Anjohae_? Ya sudah biar kumakan sendiri saja kuenya!"

"_Andwe_!" Taemin menghentikkan tangan Daera yang hendak memotong kue tart itu. Ia tidak sadar kalau tangannya menggenggam tangan Daera. "Yang ulang tahun itu aku, bukan kau!"

Taemin merasa bingung karena Daera tidak menyahuti ucapan Taemin tadi, justru wajah memerah Daeralah yang dilihat oleh Taemin.

"Kenapa mukamu? Kau sakit?"

"Sampai kapan kau akan mengenggam tanganku?" tanya Daera dengan suara yang dibuat sedatar mungkin saat tangan Taemin terulur mencoba menyentuh keningnya.

Taemin tersadar dan segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Ia terlihat kikuk dan serba salah. Wajahnya bahkan memerah.

"_Mian,_" ucapnya.

"Aish! Sudah jangan minta maaf mulu. Cepat buat permohonan dan tiup lilinnya!" seru Daera sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

Taemin mengangguk kemudian duduk, lalu mengatupkan telapak tangannya di depan dada sambil memejamkan mata. Setelah beberapa saat, Taemin membuka matanya dan meniup lilin di atas kue tart tersebut. Ia segera mengambil pisau yang diletakkan Daera tadi di atas meja dan mulai memotong kue tart ukuran sedang itu.

"Permohonanku itu…"

Gumaman Taemin membuat Daera menaruh perhatian sepenuhnya pada _namja _itu. Entah perasaannya saja atau bukan, ia merasa ada perubahan ekspresi yang terjadi pada musuhnya ini.

"…aku ingin mengetahui apa yang aku rasakan sekarang saat bersamamu,"

Daera tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan menunggu Taemin melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Apakah aku jatuh cinta padamu atau perkiraanku ini salah." Taemin menatap Daera langsung ke iris matanya.

Bagaikan tersambar petir di siang bolong, Daera mematung mendengar apa yang Taemin katakan.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Daera karena gugup hingga terbata-bata.

Taemin tersenyum manis lalu berdiri menghampiri tempat Daera duduk. Daera merasakan jantungnya kembali memompa begitu cepat ketika berhadapan sedekat ini dengan Taemin.

Taemin membungkukkan badannya sehingga wajahnya tepat berada di depan wajah Daera. Daera bahkan hampir lupa bernapas karena melihat kedekatan wajah Taemin dengan wajahnya.

Taemin bisa merasakan napas hangat Daera yang berhembus lewat lubang hidung _yeoja _tersebut. Ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat ketika menatap bola mata Daera. Taemin memiringkan wajahnya dan mencoba menjangkau bibir Daera dengan bibirnya.

Sebentar lagi bibir itu akan menyatu dan menciptakan suatu kelembutan.

"Taemin-_ah_! _Saengil chukhae_!"

Sontak Taemin dan Daera langsung menoleh ke arah pintu dan melihat Onew, Key, Jjong dan Minho sedang menganga dan membulatkan mata mereka saat melihat posisi Taemin dan Daera yang akan berciuman.

"_Mianhae_, teruskan saja kami tidak melihat!" seru Key sambil pura-pura menutup matanya dengan telapak tangan.

"_Hyungs_!" seru Taemin karena kesal tidak bisa mencium Daera dan malu karena kepergok _hyungdeul_-nya.

"_Ya_! Kenapa kau tidak mengunci pintunya?" omel Taemin pada Daera.

"_Ya_! Kenapa kau menyalahkanku?" balas Daera tak kalah ngotot.

"Pasangan baru jangan berantem dulu," kata Jjong sok menasihati.

"Siapa yang pacaran!" sahut Taemin dan Daera bersamaan.

"Wah! Kompak sekali!" puji Minho dengan senyumannya.

"Kami tidak kompak!" Taemin melototi Daera yang mengucapkan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Wah, kalian pasangan yang serasi!" komentar Key.

"_Ani_!"

"Ayo kita makan kue tart-nya!" seru Onew sambil menghampiri kue tart yang Daera berikan untuk Taemin.

"_Andweeee_!" Taemin langsung menyelamatkan kue itu.

~oOo~

"Tiramisu? Ini seperti kue yang selalu dikirmkan _secret admirer_-ku kalau aku ulang tahun setiap tahun dari aku kelas tiga SMP," gumam Taemin. _Namja _ini lantas menoleh dan memandang Daera dengan mata dimincingkan. Daera menelan ludahnya.

"Jangan-jangan kau _secret admirer _itu, ya?"

"_Aniya_!" Daera mengibaskan tangannya tanda ia bukanlah orang yang Taemin maksud.

"_Geundae_, rasa kue ini sama seperti kue-kue yang kuterima dari orang itu. Dan kenapa kau bisa menyediakan kue tart ini untukku? Ayo mengaku!" desak Taemin.

"Kau memilih mengaku atau dicium sama Taemin, Daera-_ya_?" tanya Onew diikuti anggukan Key, Jjong dan Minho.

Daera membulatkan mata dan menelan ludah ketika Taemin kembali mendekat padanya.

"Aku mengaku saja! Iya itu memang aku yang mengirimkannya!"

Daera menghela napas lega saat Taemin kembali duduk di tempatnya. Ia melihat Taemin sedang menatapnya dan tersenyum.

"_Saranghae_. Ini kado terindah untukku. Ternyata perasaanku terbalas." Taemin berkata tulus.

~**FIN**~

_Review, chingudeul? Kamsahamnida! _^O^


End file.
